From A Different Perspective
by XxRofLxX
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke-sama is a genius and a very lucky man. There is no doubt about it." Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship told from a different perspective.


**This is my first SasuSaku fic. (my first Naruto fic actually) So please give me comments because I would love to hear them.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke-sama is a genius and a very lucky man. There is no doubt about it.

* * *

When Sasuke-sama's parents died, they entrusted the whole Uchiha Corporations to his older brother, Uchiha Itachi-sama. Sasuke-sama was eight at that time. When Sasuke-sama was fifteen, Itachi-sama handed the company to him and migrated to America with his girlfriend slash soon-to-be wife, Hana-sama. Sasuke-sama was crushed.

If Sasuke-sama did not open up to people when his parents died, when Itachi-sama left, pardon my rudeness, he became emotionally constipated. Never smiling, never laughing never crying or showing anything remotely related to being human.

We, his staff, had become worried. He took charge of the company as soon as he finished high school. The whole day he would manage the company while at night he took his necessary college classes. His friends stopped coming over and Sasuke-sama was suddenly referred by his used-to-be-friends as 'a cold-hearted jerk.' They left hate messages on his phone. We quickly deleted them before Sasuke-sama found out about them.

We had become even more worried about Sasuke-sama's well-being. We tried to offer him assistance or anything that would have helped him but he shunned us out. He graduated college with top honors.

The day after he graduated, he fully took charge of the Uchiha Corporations. He was aged twenty-three at that time. We took turns dropping of his meals and necessities at the office daily. He made Uchiha Corporations the best and richest company in Japan.

Right before his twenty-fourth birthday Yumi, a fellow maid, came home from the Uchiha Corporations main building with exciting news. She said she had seen Sasuke-sama with company in his office. It was a loud blonde, blue-eyed man Uzumaki Naruto-sama. Yumi said that he had been enthusiastically talking to Sauske-sama. Sasuke-sama did not seem to be responding but grunting his infamous 'Hn.'

On the day of his birthday, we found a message tapped to Sasuke-sama's door stating that our master would be absent for a week. We could tell that Uzumaki-sama has kidnapped Sasuke-sama to celebrate his birthday. It would be the first birthday he would celebrate in nine years. We rejoiced. Sasuke-sama's life was gradually becoming brighter, better. Soon Uzumaki-sama paid often visits to the Uchiha mansion. He learned all of our names on his first visit, something we had been amazed about. We then deemed him an appropriate friend for Sasuke-sama. Certainly, the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' held true.

Soon, more people visited Sasuke-sama. Hyuga Neji-sama, one of the three heirs of the Hyuga Group of Companies, Nara Shikamaru-sama, head of the accounting division of Uchiha Corporations, Inuzuka Kiba, head of the security division and Aburame Shino, head of the marketing division.

Sasuke-sama was twenty-five when it all happened. On Sasuke-sama's twenty-fifth birthday, Itachi-sama contacted him, the first time in ten years; we were surprised. We waited outside the door; not stalking or eavesdropping, but waiting. We heard the shouts of both men. "NO! You stupid bastard! I refuse to get married to that bitch!" We were surprised, _again_. Sasuke-sama was being forced to marry someone? "You will marry Ayesagawa Karin. You will and that is final." Itachi-sama's stern voice carried the order with certain calm and yet he sounded very convincing. "I can't. I'm already dating someone." We gasped. _Sasuke-sama was dating someone?_ "Well, in that case… bring her here. Show her to me by the end of the year. If you do, you may proceed with your life and forget all about me. And Ayesagawa." Itachi-sama hung up. Sasuke-sama threw his cell phone to the ground, effectively breaking it. "Great, now I have to find a girl in five months?" _Ah, so he was bluffing… Wait. He has to find a girlfriend?_

Who would Sasuke-sama want to be married to? And not by force of course. For the next month, Sasuke-sama was in distress. I suppose he couldn't find anyone suitable to be his wife. He brought a number of girls over but none of them seemed to be up to his standards. We were actually starting to lose hope.

Halfway into the second month, Sasuke-sama stopped bringing _sluts_ over, of which we were grateful for. But what could be his reason? Surely, he hasn't found a lovely girlfriend yet. Sasuke-sama is not capable of such wondrous social skills.

It was my turn that day to deliver Sasuke-sama his lunch. I made my way to his office, saying hello to some of his co-workers on the way. I stood outside his door, preparing to knock when I heard some peculiar sounds. It sounded like moaning, and screaming? Just then, Uzumaki-sama passed by.

"Woah. The Teme and Sakura-chan are heating things up a little…" he mumbled as he walked away. I blushed scarlet. _Does that mean Sasuke-sama is doing _it_ with someone?_ I left his food with his secretary. She told me to put it on her table while she tried to block the sounds out. I felt sorry for her. She wasn't allowed to leave her post.

When I got back to the Uchiha Mansion I quickly told my fellow maids. They were quite surprised as well. Who knew Sasuke-sama was so bold?

Three months after Sasuke-sama got the call from Itachi-sama, he announced that a friend would be moving in with him. We were to treat that person respectfully. The day the guest was to move in came quickly. We half-expected it to be Uzumaki-sama but nothing prepared us for who we saw walk through the door; with Sasuke-sama's arm around that person's waist.

A pink-haired, emerald-eyed beauty stood in front of me and the rest of the staff whose jaws were already on the floor. I recognized her right away. I stood straight and bowed. "Good morning, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama." Sakura looked up to meet my gaze. "Kiriko!" She ran to hug me. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Sakura-chan. How've you been doing?"

"Wonderful! I got together with the Teme here half a month ago."

"Sasuke-sama, I shall escort Sakura-sama to her room." Sasuke-sama nodded and I motioned a few other maids to help me with Sakura-sama's bags.

The whole walk up was… quiet, for the lack of a better word. It wasn't awkward, it was just quiet.

Sakura-sama and I met in a supermarket. I bumped into her and we started to talk. We soon became friends. After a few months we both got busier. She was promoted to head nurse in Konoha Hospital while I became the Head Maid. We still called each other, but not as much as before. Who would have known that I would meet her again, with Sasuke-sama's arm around her no less!

After Sakura-sama got settled in her new room, I gave her a tour of the mansion. She seemed surprised that Sasuke-sama was this rich.

"You mean you didn't know?" I asked her.

"Nope. I knew he was rich, being a manager of the Uchiha Company." She stated.

"Sasuke-sama isn't a manager, Sakura-sama. He's the owner."

She gasped. "That lying bastard of a boyfriend."

Sakura-sama stomped downstairs. I truly felt pity for Sasuke-sama.

* * *

**One Month Later…**

* * *

A month has passed since Sakura-sama moved in. It has been a blast. With Sakura-sama here, we see Sasuke-sama smile more and more. She gets mad and looses her temper rapidly so everyday is filled with shouts and fun here in the Uchiha Manor.

One day, Sasuke-sama asked us to prepare a meal for the two of them. He also gave the evening off. We were hopeful that that would be the day Sasuke-sama would gain a fiancé. Four months_ have _passed. He needed to present her to Itachi-sama soon.

So in order to know what would be happening, we set up camp right outside the window of the dinning hall. This time, we were spying, eavesdropping or whatever actions we denied before.

We waited patiently. We didn't peek or speak in for we feared we would be found out. So we waited for some kind of tattle-tale sound. Something that would give what they were doing away.

Then, we heard it: a slap. Now we were worried. Why would Sakura-sama slap Sasuke-sama? Maybe he blurted out 'marry me' too bluntly? Sasuke-sama had a tendency to do that.

"HOW COULD YOU? I am a person and I am not meant to be used to get your brother out of your life."

Oh. That would explain everything. Sasuke-sama must have told her what predicament he was in... and she must taken it wrongly.

A lithe shadow ran out of the door. That must have been Sakura-sama. Another more built shadow ran out after her. That must be Sasuke-sama.

I followed them, quietly of course. Though that was hard because both of them were fast runners and I was not. By the time they were in my line of vision again, they were already reconciled and doing _things_. I left after that; just to give them some privacy.

When I was about a block away, I heard a resounding 'YES!'. I smiled, Sasuke-sama was engaged and finally free of his brother at the same time.

* * *

In December, he visited his brother in the United States. I came along to help. To say Itachi-sama was surprised would be an understatement. His exact words were "I cannot belive my emotionally constipated brother would get a fiancé. And here I thought I'd have to do some kind of matchmaking for you. Yet, you're standing in front of me with a lovely lady and a ring on both of your fingers. Dayum."

I didn't understand the 'dayum' part. And judging from the look of disgust on Sasuke-sama's face and look of amusement on Sakura-sama's, I would have loved to know. Too bad I never will.

Their wedding was the most amazing wedding I've attended. It was full of happiness and laughter. Their color theme was white as standard for an Uchiha. It was actually a relatively small wedding for a normal Uchiha. Just their closest friends and family members.

But Uchiha Sasuke-sama was anything but a normal Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke-sama is a genius and a very lucky man. There is no doubt about it.

* * *

**So, leave a review? **


End file.
